Friends Near and Far
by scottiedog
Summary: A past event from Ohio makes trouble for Sue and the team. She will need help from friends from NCIS and JAG to put the past behind her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sue Thomas FB Eye belongs to Johnson/Johnson, PAXTV, etc. NCIS belongs to DPB Productions, Paramount, CBS, etc. JAG belongs to DPB Productions, Paramount, CBS, etc. Rating: PG13- character death minor

**Prologue**

Walking with Levi had always been a relaxing event, but the walks have been more drudgery. Here Sue sat at a favorite bench of Levis in the park where he liked to romp and play. Losing him two weeks ago had very hard.

As Sue sat at the bench she reminisced of her golden retriever who had been her confident when she was confused about Jack. Jack asked her out, her fluffy, adorable, lovable blond saved her life.

Sue was so engrossed in her memories that she didn't see the red dot on her head, but one Gunnery Sergeant did, who was walking his service dog, saved her life by running and pushing her down as the bullet hit the bench that Sue was sitting at.

**Chapter One**

Fornell was standing in the elevator, he hated coming to NCIS but he knew the best surveillance team had asked him a favor which he couldn't say no to. Also, his director just about demanded that they get NCIS involved.

As Fornell stepped off the elevator he knew he would be getting groans from everyone. As he turned the corner into the area that made up Gibbs team he heard a loud groan from Dinozzo, a hard stare from David, a 'what's he want' from McGee, and last but not least Leroy Jethro Gibbs who had his glasses on now they were laying on his desk, and his eyes looking with frustration, with questions in his eyes.

"I'm here as a favor of our best surveillance team, and a direct order from my director," Fornell said with resignation.

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo, the last time the surveillance team helped with one of their cases Kate was alive. He looked back at Fornell and asked, "What's going on?"

"Sue Thomas has a hit on her life. Tow months ago, the team took down a drug dealer/terrorist."

Gibbs nodded his head for Fonell to continue.

"Two days ago Sue was saved by a Marine who was walking his service dog."

DiNozzo looked at Fornell something was missing normally, Sue would be protected by hearing dog, "What happened to Levi?"

Fornell whose back was to DiNozzo, put his head then looked at Gibbs as he answered DiNozzo's question, "Levi protected Sue during the raid when she spotted Gomez getting away. She took off after him and his second went after Sue who she didn't hear. Tara was behind the second man, when Gomez raised his weapon and aimed at Sue, Levi seeing and sensing what Gomez was going to do pushed her down. They were both at a dead run. When they both went down the bullet hit Levi in the neck, he bleed out in seconds. Tara aimed at Gomez at a dead run and hit him square in the chest. A week later Levi was awarded a plaque on the wall as well as a medal for his bravery."

Gibbs, Dinozzo, and McGee smiled a sad smile. Ziva was confused, "Who is this Levi?"

Gibbs understood and looked at Ziva, "Levi was Sue's hearing dog," then he looked at Forenll, "What happened to the Marine?"

Fornell smiled finally, "He is recuperating at Bethesda. Sue and Jack have covered his six, since his family is in London, England. Sue and Jack took it upon themselves to be his family."

Gibbs connected the dots quite quickly, "Sergei?"

"Yeah, Rabb's heading in tomorrow for a meeting with the higher ups in the military and he plans on visiting, so I thought you all might want to interview him and the surveillance team before Rabb got stateside."

Gibbs nodded, glanced at everyone who were gearing up, then smirked, "Let them know well be there in 10."

Fornell nodded his head, grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

**Chapter 2**

Jack was sitting next to Sue in the hospital room, thankful that she was sage. The call from the hospital just about stopped his heart. He was so glad that he took his medication for his arrhythmia to regulate his heart when the call came into the office.

**Flashback**

_Bobby was just striding into the office with a jovial step when he happened to look over at Jack and saw how pale he was. Concern etched Bobby's handsome dimpled face. When Jack put the phone down on its cradle , Bobby began talking, "You okay Sparky?"_

_With his head in his hands, then rubbing his hands over his face, he raised his eyes to Bobby and answered his question, "No, I'm not Crash."_

_Bobby's brow furrowed with confusion but his eyes conveyed his concern for his best friend, "What's going on?"_

"_There was an attempt on Sue's life. That was Fornell on the phone. Gomez's brother has put out a hit on Sue."_

"_What?!" Bobby exclaimed with contained with fury._

"_My reaction exactly. The good news is that a Gunny Sergeant was walking his K-9 in the same park and saved her life."_

_Bobby's face relaxed a little bit as he blew air out of his mouth. He was thankful that 'their' Sue was going to be okay, "Is she at Bethesda?"_

"_Yeah, Fornell said that she wants to make sure there is someone is there when he gets out surgery," Jack answered with concern and worry etched in his voice._

_Bobby watched as Jack went into agent mode in a matter of seconds._

"_Crash, could you call Myles, Tara, Lucy and D, let them know that I want them to get started on this."_

"_You got it Spark," Bobby said with concerned excitement. At least he now had something to do to get the guy who did this his co-worker and friend._

**End of Flashback**

Jack had his arm around Sue's shoulders as her head was on his sleeping the world away, while he continued to think about everything that had transpired. One minute they were investigating and the next it was handed over to the director, who directed Fornell to take it to NCIS, who just informed him via text that Gibbs team would be there in 10 minutes, which started his thought process in the first place.

As Jack brought his thoughts back from where they were, he noticed that the Gunny was awake, and very quietly said, "Hey"

**Chapter Three**

Gunny Sergeant Sergei Rabb knew by the smell that he was in the hospital, and that when he tried to move his hands that his left hand was attached to an IV line. He gradually opened his eyes and saw the woman that he saved leaning into the man sitting to her reminded him very much of his sister-in-law Mac.

As Sergei looked at the man with dark brown, dark eyes he could see a kind hearted man that had seen a lot in his life time but enjoyed life all the same. They looked at each other but the other man spoke before him and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Sergei said with a rough voice.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"Doing okay, for a guy who got shot in the shoulder."

Jack nodded with a smile on his face, "NCIS will be here in tow minutes. It will be Gibbs team."

Sergei nodded his head. He didn't like Gibbs too much at first when he was investigating Loren's death, but after he got to know him through a few beers, he began to respect the man not only for him being a Marine but also for his dogged determination to find the truth. Sergei also thought that was one of the reason's Gibbs and his brother didn't get along to well because they had same personalities and a sense of right and wrong. He looked up when the man in the chair stated to speak.

"I'm Jack Hudson and the woman you saved is Sue Thomas, who just happened to lose her hearing do saving her life in a raid we were on."

Sergei smiled a sad smile. He instantly knew what Jack was telling him that Sue was deaf. It was good he was dating a forensic scientist whose parents are deaf. You learn a thing or two, "My girlfriends parents are deaf. She actually work with Gibbs team."

Jack nodded, he had worked with Gibbs team before and knew who the Marine was speaking of, one Abby Scioto.

"I'm Sergei Rabb," Sergei said to Jack who happened to be looking at the door to the hospital room to see Gibbs team enter the hospital room.

"Whose brother will be here tomorrow for a higher up meeting," Gibbs said from the end of Sergei's bed.

Sergei scowled and in a very sarcastic voice said, "Wonderful."

**Chapter Four**

Harm sat in the hospital chair that was too small for his 6'4" frame but he wouldn't trade it for anything, which he did only slightly.

**Flashback**

_Navy Legal Services_

_Harm's Office _

_London, England_

_Captain, Sir, there is a phone call for you on line tow from Special Agent Tobias Fornell. He says its urgent and that it is about your brother Sergei," said Petty Officer Coats._

"_Patch him through Coates," said Harm with authoritativeness but on the inside he was filled with trepidation. Harm knew that Sergei had entered the Marine corps much to his wife's delight and his chagrin. Sergei opted to be with a K-9 unit after basic at Perris Island. _

_Harm pushed line tow after it was patched through and with every emotion runny through his voice asked, "What can the Navy do for the FBI and what does this have to do with my brother?"_

"_Captain Rabb this call is to inform you that your brother is in the hospital here in DC. He is okay and will recover. We also need your help in tracking down who shot him." Fornell said with all professionalism but inside he was gritting his mental teeth because he literally hated informing family members being hurt or dieing but on a good note the victim would live, and hopefully the Captain could use his connections that the FBI currently didn't._

_Harm sighed with relief, "How did it happen?"_

"_He saved one of my colleagues from being shot. I can't go over details over the phone do you know when you can get here stateside?"_

"_I'm due to fly into Andrews tomorrow for a meeting, so I will see you soon."_

**End of Flashback**

After informing Mac of his plans he packed and headed to the airport on the red-eye landing at Andrews at 0530. By 0605 he was watching the change of shift in Bethesda while his brother slept in front of him, until his meeting at 0900 on the Hill.

The bed covers began to make noise and Harm looked up from his folded hands and watched as his brother woke up.

Sergei opened his eyes to see his brother lounging in the chair looking at him and said, "Hey brother."

"Hey, yourself. How are you doing?"

Sergei winced as he sat up on the bed, "Doing okay, the shoulder is healing."

Harm nodded his head, he had been there and done that, and knew all to well what a shot shoulder felt like. He then rubbed his hands over eyes, "Don't do that again. Between you and Maddie I don't have ten years to take off my life again," He raised his hand as Sergei began to protest, "I know you both can take care of yourselves. As a brother and father let me afford the luxury to worry over you. Beside I need to use your shower and then head to the Hill to meet retired Admiral Boone and my old Co." Then Harm arose from his chair grabbed his kit and headed to the bathroom for his shower.

Sergei nodded. He figured when he got older, married, and had kids he would be in the same position as Harm. That brought his thoughts to Abby and what it would be like to have her as his wife and the of his children and it brought a smile to his face.

Unbeknown to Sergei he was being watched by the very person he was thinking about.

**Chapter Five**

"What brought that smile on your face," a voice from the doorway. Her voice was as familiar as his own.

"Hey beautiful! Did everything get switched to your lab?"

"Yup, I took a breather to come over to see you."

Sergei's face lit up like the sun in winter, "Cool."

Fornell's office

FBI Building

Washington, D.C.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and Tim were at the FBI building going over evidence with Fornell and his team when retired Admiral Boone entered the room with his escort in tow.

"Fornell what do you have on this case?" Admiral Boone bellowed from being on carriers for so many years.

Tobias sighed, "Not much," lowering his glasses from his face, "and with the tapes we have, we have to involve Jack Hudson's team but my director said absolutely not, so we are at a crossroads."

"Well, Tobias, you and Gibbs, we will be going with me to the director's office to find the right crossroad, so we can go after this…." bellowed Boone who waved his hands and left the room with Gibbs and Fornell following behind.

Once they arrived a the director's office, they were vainly being stopped by the secretary, who gave up and let them through.

"What's the meaning of this Admiral?" Director Donnelly yelled as he got up from his desk.

"I'm here to pave the way for these gentleman to use Hudson and his team," said Admiral Boone with confidence and a stance that broke for no arguing.

"No, Admiral. You know that they are close to this," said Director Donnelly with adamance.

Retired Admiral Thomas Boone raised his eyebrow, "Let me put it to you this way, you don't allow Hudson's team to work this case, you will have a side winder up your six."

Director Donnelly started to turn red and with a snarl said, "Is that a threat?"

"No, that is a promise," Admiral Boone said with steal in his voice.

"What's with the bodyguards?"

"Their here to cover my six, if I'm not here, they are to ensure my promise is carried out."

Director Donnelly looked scared and defeated all at the same time. He watched as Admiral Boone, Gibbs and Fornell walk out of his office and knew that he was in deep trouble, so he picked up the phone and called his contact.

As soon as Boone, Gibbs, and Fornell exited Director Donnelly's office, Gibbs opened his cell phone and a speed dialed McGee.

"_McGee," _Tim answered.

"McGee trace the phone call from Donnelly's office."

"_Something wrong, Boss?"_

"My gut," Gibbs answered tersely and closed his cell phone.

Once McGee got off the phone with Gibbs he started the trace of Donnelly's phone, while that was working he downloaded the work from Tara's computer. Once that was complete, he started going through and noticed that Tara had gotten at the last minute while she was at lunch because it had a email in verse what would happen to Sue.

McGee picked up the phone and dialed Gibbs phone, "Boss, we have a problem, Sue is in more danger than she realizes."

"How McGee?"

"Gomez is detailing in verse, a poem of sorts, of what he is going to do to Sue."

Gibbs closed his phone as he entered Fornell's office, "Dinozzo, David protection detail around Sue Thomas and who ever is with her," he then turned to McGee, "Is that trace done yet McGee?"

McGee looked at the computer and said, "Oh boy. You were right Boss, Donnelly is involved. Gomez and Donnelly are in laws."

DiNozzo whistled as he and Ziva headed to the elevator. Everything just got complicated, "Which side, Probie?"

"His wife's."

Tony nodded his head. He knew from experience that the wife could be just as involved as the husband or the wife was not involved at all and being held captive in their own home.

"We have our work cut out for us, yes?" Ziva asked with all seriousness.

"Yeah Ziva, we do," Tony said very quietly.

**Chapter Six**

As Tony and Ziva entered Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb's room they noticed Abby laying on the bed asleep.

"They were like that when we arrived fifteen minutes ago," replied a feminine voice behind them.

Ziva turned to see a blond haired woman sitting with a dark haired man, so she introduced herself, "Ziva David."

"Sue Thomas, your name is beautiful."

Ziva blushed a little and said, "Thank You."

Jack smiled at his beautiful girlfriend then introduced himself with his smile still in place, "Jack Hudson."

Ziva nodded, "Our boss, Special Agent Gibbs, informed us that we are to be your bodyguards until this is over with."

Jack's smile faded. He knew he could take care of himself. He felt a hand on his arm, and looked at Sue. Jack saw in her eyes that she understood, didn't mean she didn't like it, but if it meant keeping them safe, she would put up with it.

All of a sudden a cell phone to the tune of Batman began going off. Tony went over to the bed and very gingerly reached for Abby's phone, that was in her purse.

"Tony if you touch that phone your dead," came a sleepy voice form the bed.

All the occupants in the room smiled, while Tony just scowled.

"Your should know better than to take her phone just like you shouldn't mess with a Marine's coffee," Sergei said as he handed Abby her phone.

"Boss man, what's up?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Abs, would you tell Rabb to get better. Have Tony and Ziva do there jobs. I need you back here," Gibbs softly ordered.

"Okay, Boss man see you in fifteen minutes," Abby said, then closed her phone when the heard dial tone from Gibbs phone. She glanced at Tony and Ziva, then looked at Jack and Sue then back at Tony, "What's going on? Gibbs said I could take the day off. Is there something I should know?"

Tony glanced at Ziva, then over at Jack and Sue, then at Abby, "Gibbs wants you to help, McGee, there is something going down," Tony looked at Abby, who started to get up, "Abs, that's all I can tell you and yes I know you can kill someone and leave no forensic evidence, but Boss wants to explain it."

Abby stopped where she was, which was half between Sergei's bed and Tony, "Okay, I will go but this had better be good."

As Abby left the hospital room, Tony said very softly where everyone could here him, "It is Abbs, it is."

**Chapter Seven**

"Gibbs, what's up? Tony said you would explain," Abby said in her usual fast manner a she stood at Gibbs desk after coming off the elevator just moments before.

Gibbs looked up at Abby, who looked tired and worn out to his eyes, but to people who didn't know her, they would just see a cheerful person because that is the person Abby is, Gibbs put his glasses down from his face, "Abbs, do you remember Sue Thomas?"

Abby's eyes went wide as she connected the dot, "Yeah, I remember."

"Sue has a hit on her life. A sniper bullet missed it's mark," Gibbs took a deep breath, knowing that she connected the dots, "Rabb pushed Thomas out of the way."

Abby gave Gibbs a stern look, "You should have told me Gibbs."

"I am telling you now Abs."

"I'll be down in my lab," Abby said sternly. She was still the happy person inside but when life through her lemons, she tried to make lemonade but it was hard when you had to take the seeds out of the lemon. Once Abby got to her lab, she turned on her 'babies' and got to work.

**Warehouse District**

**Washington, D.C.**

On the other side of town Lopez, trigger man for Gomez, came into the warehouse ready to chew someone out and spit them out. Why could have possibly had made them miss a deaf women no less, "What happened"

"A man and his dog prevented the hit."

":Find this an, I want him here for the boss to see."

"We found him, sir, he is at Bethesda Naval Hospital. All we got was the last name of Rabb."

Lopez thought a minute, _'Hmm this is most interesting and doable', _"I want you both to get this man, and bring him to me."

The two goons turns turned around and left.

**NCIS Headquarters**

Abby had been reading Sergei's record when a name popped up on the screen that she hadn't seen in two, where Sue Thomas was the sole witness to a murder in her hometown of Ohio seven years ago. Abby reached for the phone and dialed Gibbs direct line.

**Chapter Eight**

Up in the bullpen Gibbs phone ran, "Yeah Gibbs."

"Boss man, you better get down here," Abby said urgently.

Gibbs shut his phone, looked up at Fornell, Hudson, and Thomas entering the bullpen. He signed and spoke, "Abby has something for us."

Abby smiled as she turned to see Gibbs, her smile faltered however when Fornell walked in being him. Abby smiled when she saw Jack and Sue, she started to speak and sign, "When did you two get here?"

"Five minutes ago, Sparky will explain."

Abbs smiled great big, she turned to see Gibbs stare and controlled her smile to a smirk, "Boss man, the reason I called you all down here is because of this," Abby said as she was facing her computer. Abby put it up on the plasma in her lab then it became really noticeable. She heard a gasp behind her and knew that Sue recognized the man.

Gibbs keen hearing picked Sue's gasp and turned around to see her eyes fill up with tears, with Jack's arm around her shoulders. Then beside him he heard Fornell give off a few choice words. He scowled at Tobias Fornell, "What's going on?"

Fornell took a deep breath, he hated this part of the job, "The point man for Gomez is this guy," pointing at the plasma screen, "Laurence Lopez other wise know as 'Cobra' Lopez, he violated and murdered a Soviet Union national, who came into the states to marry a Soviet Union/American named…"

"Sergei Rabb; who did the autopsy?"

"I did Jethro," a voice said from the doorway to Abby's lab, and that voice belonged to none other than Dr. Donald Mallard otherwise known as "Ducky".

Sue turned around when Jack squeezed her shoulder and saw the person that comforted in her time of fear. Sue left Jack's arms and went to hug the Scotsman who's heart was as big as the ocean.

After the hug Ducky looked at Susan Thomas and said, "Hello my dear, it is good to see and I am sorry this is bringing bad memories."

Sue smiled a sad smile, "Thank you and it is good to see you too."

**Chapter Nine**

Gibbs turned to Fornell to find out more when Abby spoke, "This 'Cobra' is out Boss man, he was bailed out by Gomez two days before Sue was shot at, at the park."

Gibbs and Jack were thinking the same thing, Gibbs spoke first, "You get Bobby on the phone, "ill call DiNozzo and Ziva and him met Bobby at Bethesda."

"Don't you think that's over kill?" Fornell said with forcefulness that betrayed his confusion.

"No, I don't. What Manning and Dinozzo don't pick up, Ziva will."

Abby was at the computer bringing up more and discovered why the Director of the FBI was involved, ":Gibbs, I found out more. Fornell's boss' wife is the 'Cobras' sister and he is blackmailing him to keep him quiet about the Ohio murder."

Just then a cell phone rang.

"Hudson"

"Jack, the Director's wife in the hospital with internal bleeding. She was found by her husband, who was shot by a sniper."

Jack sighed into the phone, "Head shot?"

"Yeah, David and Dinozzo are here doing their jobs. Bobby is across the way collecting brass if there is any."

"Thanks Myles, get back with me when things are done," Jack said with a heavy sigh.

Sue watched Jack as he put his forefinger and thumb between his nose, and take a breath. She knew by that action, that he was sighing very deeply. Sue touched his arm after walking from Ducky's side, "What happened?"

"Violet's in the hospital, been beaten pretty badly," Jack paused as he heard a gasp from Abby and Sue, then continued, "Sue she may have been violated and she saw her husband be shot by a sniper."

Fornell swore none to quietly.

Jack Hudson's head immediately came up when he heard Fornell and the demanded, "What's going on?"

Fornell reluctantly answered him, "The Assistant Director's second is cleaning house."

Jack's face turned to steel, "Tony Capona is NOT getting away with this."

Everyone was surprised to see Sue, except Jack, Ducky and Gibbs, turn into a lioness before their very eyes, "He is not taking my family away," then with softness of flower pedal asked Abby, " Abby may Tara and I use your lab. I think with McGee's help we can nail him to a brick wall."

Gibbs looked at Sue and Jack, nodded his head, "You heard the lady." He turned to Abby, " I know that you don't like it when other people touch your machines but you'll find that Tara Williams will do what's she's told, also with McGee she is her to protect you and Sue."

Abby had to conceded to Gibbs logic, "Okay boss man."

Gibbs turned to Jack once everything was settled with Abby, "Let's go."

As the elevator doors closed on Jack and Gibbs, Jack asked, "Where are we going?"

"Bethesda."

Jack nodded, " I was having the same feeling."

"I don't want his brother to go half cocked, but I wouldn't put it past Mac to protect them both."

"Yup, sounds about right," Jack Hudson said with admiration. He respected both Harm and Mac. He hoped nothing happed to them, "I have a feeling Mac and Harm relieved our 3 agents that is why they are at the crime scene."

Gibbs nodded. His gut was churning, something was going to happen and Gibbs wanted to be at Bethesda if anything did happen.

**Chapter Ten**

When Gibbs and Jack arrived at Bethesda, Mac and Harm were well under way in subduing a suspect. Come to find out the suspect was trying to harm Sergei who had to be taken to the ICU. Abby had gone with them, when she returned she advised Mac and Jack to take the suspect back to NCIS at top speed. Abby informed Gibbs and Harm that someone was trying to kill Sergei. Harm said that he would take care of protection for his brother, while Abby and Gibbs headed back to the office.

By the time Mac and Jack arrived back at NCIS there was pandemonium. They dropped off their handcuffed suspect in interrogation then headed to the bullpen which held Gibbs team.

Jack looked at the scene before him and saw his beautiful girlfriend being treated by Ducky, then he glanced around the room. Tony and Ziva were tending to McGee and Tara who were just scratched up. His eyes then rested on Bobby, who saw his unanswered question.

"The drongo down in autopsy tried to kidnap Sue."

Mac looked at Bobby with confusion and comprehension, "Drongo?"

Bobby gave Mac a startled look, then masked his features, "He came up here looking for Sue, who happened to recognize something because she immediately stiffened up. Sue had been close to Tony discussing the case, when the drongo noticed her stiffen, grabbed Sue, held her with his arm around her throat. Ziva had come up with Ducky, McGee, and Tara who heard the commotion."

"Where were you Crash?" Jack asked with concern.

"Coming back from the washroom."

Mac immediately went into Marine mode, "Who put him autopsy?'

"Ziva did after he grazed Agent McGee, and Tara."

"Where?"

"Between the eyes."

Jack and Mac nodded.

**Chapter Eleven**

Ducky had just finished with Sue when he motioned for Jack to follow him, and then explained Sue's condition.

"Agent Hudson needs two extra strength Tylenol for the knock she received from Tony's desk and needs to take the rest of the day off to rest."

Jack understood what Ducky was saying but he also understood that Sue would balk at the idea of taking the rest of the day off.

With his many years at studying people, Ducky read Jack like a book, "My boy, I didn't say go home. I don't think Abigail would mind her sleeping in her lab, and with Sue's deafness, she would be able to sleep with out hearing the music Abigail put on in her lab."

Jack smiled at Ducky, he was glad that he understood, "Thanks Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky, Jackson."

"Thanks, Ducky and it's Jack or Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Long story Ducky," Jack said sheepishly.

Ducky chuckled, "I bet it is, my dear boy, I bet it is."

They both left where they were standing near the stairs, where one went to autopsy while the other went back to the bullpen.

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack entered the bullpen to see Tara at McGee's desk, Tony and Ziva working on what was at the crime scene, Sue at Gibbs desk going over tapes. He stood with an eyebrow raised. It was good to see the team working together. He heard a cell phone ring, glanced up at Bobby and Mac, who were talking in low tones just moments before.

Bobby found that Mac was very informative of explosives, that he almost didn't hear the phone that Gibbs gave Jack earlier, who had given the phone to him before talking to Ducky. He flipped the phone, "Manning."

"Bobby, I found something bring the gang," Abby said with excitement.

"Thanks Abby," Bobby replied with a smile.

Bobby told everyone that Abby had something, so they all headed down. Once they arrived they found Harm leaning against Abby's lab table, while Gibbs was at the computer terminal. Bobby went to give Gibbs back his phone.

"Tell them the news Abbs," Gibbs said with gruffness. Right now he needed to be all business because the good news later would out way the bad.

"The digitalis that Sergei was given was just enough to give him a mild heart attack. Now on to the shell casing that Bobby found was exactly the same one that killed Kate," Abby said soberly, "Now on to more happy news," Abby walked up to Jack grabbed his hand and brought him in front of Harm, "Sergei would like you two to stand up for him."

Harm and Jack both looked confused.

"For what Abby?" Jack asked.

"For his wedding of course," Abby said with a smile and excitement.

"He asked you to marry him. When?" Harm asked.

"Just before we left the hospital," Abby said with happiness in her voice.

They both gave Abby a smile and a hug to congratulate her on getting married.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was watching Jack, he knew that was sniper for the DCPD. Gibbs also had gone down this road when Kate was killed. He knew in his gut that the person who murdered the girl in Ohio was after Jack, and that he would go after Sue or anyone of his friends to make Jack suffer, well not on his watch that WAS not going to happen. Gibbs turned to Ziva and saw that she was thinking the exact same thing, as she walked up to the happy moment.

"Abby, I dislike breaking up good news like this," Ziva said soberly, " but I need to speak to Agent Hudson and Captain Rabb."

"Ziva what's going on?" Abby asked with curiosity that was slightly troubled.

"Gibbs and I feel this person is going after we care about," Ziva answered her with worry in her voice.

"Like Kate," Abby answered quietly.

"Yes, like Kate, " Ziva said with a sad smile remembering her brother who caused havoc amongst these people four years ago.

Abby nodded.

Ziva turned to Jack and Harm, " Captain I need you to check on your brother."

Harm looked at Gibbs, who nodded his head. Harm turned and left the lab in hurry.

"Jack where to you keep your sniper rifle?" Ziva asked with all the abilities of an investigator.

"In my safe under the floor boards of my closet, why?"

"I need you and Gibbs to go check."

Jack nodded and left with Gibbs at his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sue Thomas FB Eye belongs to Johnson/Johnson, PAXTV, etc. NCIS belongs to DPB Productions, Paramount, CBS, etc. JAG belongs to DPB Productions, Paramount, CBS, etc. Rating: PG13- character death minor

**C****hapter Thirteen**

When Harm arrived at the hospital he hound Captain Victor Galindez standing at the door guarding it with his life, "How is Sergei?"

Victor smirked, "Doing fine. Itching to get out of the hospital. We Marines don't like being in a hospital when there are things to do."

Harm smiled, "Sounds like us Rabbs too." His smile faltered just a bit when he heard Sergei's loud bellow, he knew that Sergei's Russian accent came out when he was ticked.

"…get out of here you are not my regular nurse."

Harm heard a muffled sound and then, "I don't care if you work, your not my regular nurse," he opened the door to see Sergei pulling the IV out, "get out of my room."

Harm's eyes turned ice cold, "You heard him get out."

The nurse stammered and stuttered then turned an evil eye and with a raised arm tried to stab Harm with a needle. A gun shot went off. He turned to see Victor lowering his gun after saving his life.

"Thanks Captain," Sergei said from the bed with exhaustion in his voice.

Harm nodded his head in agreement, "I'll call Gibbs and have him and his team come out to deal with this mess."

"I already did Captain Rabb, they have the photos, will just bag and tag everything, then hand deliver them to Abby."

"Abs is going to _love you_, sir," Sergei said with exhausted sarcasm.

Captain Galindez let Sergei get away with insubordination because he knew him quite well, but if it had anyone else he would have reamed them a new one on the spot. Just then his cell phone rang with a text and picture, "Well it seems our nurse is the 'Cobra's' girlfriend, who just happens to be Tony Capona's daughter."

"The plot thickens," Harm said grimly.

"Yeah it does," Victor said agreeing in a sober expression.

Across town Jack entered his apartment with Gibbs waiting out in the foyer. Once Jack entered his bedroom he went straight to his closet where it held his sniper rifle, when he opened the flap, the only thing he found was a night scope, with a note. _"Hudson, you or Sue. Capona"_

"Gibbs," Jack shouted from his bedroom.

Gibbs came into the bedroom to find jack taking pictures of what was suppose to house Hudson's sniper rifle.

Jack started talking as soon as Gibbs entered the room, "Capona left me a note and the night scope, which tells me he is going to make his shot in broad day light."

Gibbs nodded to that reasoning. His gut was churning that Capona was close. With urgency in his voice Gibbs said, "Hudson let's get out of here."

Jack took two steps and found himself falling backwards toward the floor as well as heard a shot go through his bedroom window.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack felt dazed but relieved that he was okay. As he tried to get up he felt a heavy weight then realized that Gibbs was the one that tackled him and was on top of him. When Jack checked any injuries on himself he knew that there wasn't any, so he started to check Gibbs and found that he was bleeding from his shoulder. He knew he needed to get help, so he very carefully maneuvered himself out from under Gibbs still form. Once he was half way out, he heard a slight moan from Gibbs, Jack stilled then adjusted his body, to bring Gibbs down gently, so that he wouldn't hurt Gibbs further.

Jack crawled to his night stand after finding that his cell was a causality of the tackle. Once he reached his night stand he brought it down to his level to dial, when he heard a funny sound. He opened up the phone and found a listening device that you would normally issue to any FBI agent. Jack sighed, it was sad to him that one of his own was dirty even if it was the assistant director.

Jack pulled out tweezers from his drawer, then proceeded to remove the device out of the phone. When that was done, Jack put the phone back together, the dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"This is Special Agent Jack Hudson, I need a bus at this location. I have a NCIS agent down."

"The ambulance has been called, NCIS is being notified as well."

"Thank you," Jack said as he hung up, then dialed Bobby.

"Manning"

"Crash, check everyone's phone then call me back."

After about ten minutes Bobby called back, "How did you know?"

"My apartment phone. Call it gut instinct," Jack said with sadness, "Crash, bring Gibbs team, my apartment is a crime scene, and I need Ziva to go over to the roof, to check if Capona policed his brass or not. When the bus gets here, I'm going with Gibbs."

"Alright Spark, see you at Bethesda."

**NCIS Headquarters**

McGee looked at Bobby as a began to talk on the phone. He noticed that Manning's expression changed from casual to full blown agitation. When Bobby closed the phone he went into what McGee into an explosive Gibbs.

"McGee check with DCPD…"Bobby took a deep breath to calm himself when he all of a sudden felt a small hand on his forearm. Bobby looked down at Tara and smiled then nodded.

DiNozzo picked up his train of thought, "For any calls coming in the last ten minutes."

Ziva lifted her head to see Bobby looking at her, so she raised an eyebrow that said, 'Yes?'

"Jack wants you to go across the street of his apartment apparently in the last half hour it has become a crime scene."

Ziva nodded, looked at Tony and they both grabbed their gear and headed out.

Bobby then turned to McGee, "I need you to go with Tara to Jack's apartment, and show her what you want done. I'm going to take Sue, Levi, and Ducky to Bethesda."

McGee looked right at Bobby and asked, "It's Gibbs isn't it?"

Bobby nodded his head and then said soberly, "Yeah it is."

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bobby entered Autopsy with a concerned heart over Gibbs as well as his best mate. He didn't like giving news like this but on the upside he was sure that Gibbs was alive and heading to the hospital to receive care.

When Ducky saw Bobby, he knew something had gone down, the way Bobby's body language was speaking to him, "What happened?" Ducky asked with concern.

Bobby took a deep breath, "Gibbs was shot, Jack is riding with him to Bethesda/Walker Reed. I have been asked by Jack, '_more like ordered' _he thought," to have Tony and Ziva across the street from the apartment, Tara is helping Tim at Jack's apartment to collect evidence.

Ducky nodded, "I will put these folders away and join you. Have you told Abigail yet?'

"No, that was my next stop."

**Bethesda/Walter Reed**

Once the ambulance arrived, Jack jumped out, then let the EMT's bring Gibbs out, to head to the ER.

"What do we have?" asked the attending physician.

"Agent Gibbs from NCIS. Shot shoulder from a sniper rifle. He temp is 100.2, B/P is 135/90. Pupils are responsive. Became conscious at the scene, passed out in transit."

"Next of kin?"

"Dr. Donald Mallard."

The attending physician nodded, "Let's get him in."

They wheeled Gibbs in while Jack walked briskly behind, a nurse stopped Jack, "You'll have to wait here."

"He kept me from taking a bullet to the head," Jack muttered.

The nurse nodded, then headed to the treatment area.

Half an hour later Sue, Bobby, Abby, and Ducky entered the waiting room of the ER to find Jack standing against the wall, with his head down. Sue went to him, put a hand on his arm, smiled an encouraging smile at him, to let him know he was not alone.

Over the top of Sue's head, Jack saw Bobby's questioning look, "I don't know. Gibbs woke up on the way here, then passed out again."

Ducky nodded, "I'll go check and see how he is doing?"

Jack smiled, "Thanks Ducky."

Ducky smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, "Your welcome Sparky."

Once Ducky was out of ear shot, Jack turned to Bobby with a sparkle of suspicion and laughter in his eyes and said, "You told him didn't you?"

Bobby looked innocent and sheepish all at the same time.

Jack smirked and shook his finger at him.

By that time Ducky came back to inform them about Gibbs, "Jethro is being moved to ICU to bring his fever and B/P down. We are all in agreement that the bullet went through the same shoulder as before, so his recovery is going to be long. Jethro is going to be more of a bear than usual, but he will let you all know that it was part of the job." Ducky sat down on a chair, he felt like he had aged ten years.

As part of the FBI team waited to see Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, they reflected on how much the NCIS MRT were like family. It was nice to see.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Abby put her hand on Ducky's arm. When he looked up at her she said, "I'm going up to see Sergei, what do you want me to tell him?'

Ducky smiled, patted her hand and said, "Jethro is going to be okay."

"Can I have Mac come down and sit with you?"

Ducky patted her hand again, smiled a smile to let her know that he was grateful for her concern, "That will not be necessary but thank you."

Abby nodded, her head, then took off toward Sergei's room. Once she arrived she found, the whole motley crew there. Frank and Trish Burnett, Grandma Sara Rabb, Bud and Harriet Roberts as well as Harm and Mac.

Trish noticing Abby before everyone else did, replied, "Hey Abby."

Abby smiled, "Hey Miss Trish."

Trish looked at Abby with a twinkle only a mother can give, "What have I told you about that?'

"That it's just Trish, and I would like to try out '**MOM'** to you."

"He asked you?'

"Yes, just before this whole mess started."

"Wonderful," Trish said with excitement.

Abby's excitement came down just a bit, "How is he?"

"Sleeping, but with Mattie chattering at him, I think he'll be awake by now."

Both Trish and Abby chuckled at that, then walked into Sergei's room to hear Mattie and saw Sergei's eyes sparkle.

Mattie stopped talking when she realized that her audience of one was concentrating on something or someone else. She turned to see her grandma and her soon-to-be Aunt standing in the room, "Well, I know how I rate," Mattie said good naturedly.

Abby chuckled, then grew serious, "Mattie, would you mind going down to the ER waiting room to sit with Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky? What's wrong?" Mattie asked with concern.

" I need someone who enjoys his stories as much as I do to sit with him. Boss man is here and being treated as well as being admitted."

Mattie nodded and got up to leave, she heard Abby say as she walked out the door, "Let your dad know where your going."

Mattie smiled, went to tell her dad where she was going. It was decided that Mac would go with her, as well as Harriet. When Mac, Mattie, and Harriet arrived they saw Ducky sitting down, while the rest of the FBI team were either sitting down or standing up. Mattie went directly to Ducky, put a hand on his arm.

Ducky looked up at Mattie with confusion.

"I'm Mattie Grace Rabb. Harm and Mac are my adopted parents."

Ducky nodded that he understood, "What is your Christian name?"

Mattie made a face and answered, "Mathilda Grace Johnson Rabb."

Ducky chuckled, "How would you like me to tell you a story of how I met Special Agent Gibbs. He had the same reaction you did."

Mattie smiled great big, " I would love that."

So, Ducky proceed to tell the story of how he met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, _'I will have to thank Abigail later.' _he thought. As he continued with the story he relaxed quite a bit, and began to de age from ten years he had felt like earlier.

**Chapter Seventeen**

While Ducky talked to Mattie, Jack and Sue headed to the chapel. Once they arrived, they silently found a seat, clasped their hands together, bowed their heads and prayed for Gibbs recovery as well as catching Capona and the people along with them. They prayed for Abby and Sergei as well as Harm and Mac as they help with the case.

---------------------------------

As Abby sat in Sergei's room she felt the protection in the room and smiled. Someone was praying for her. She looked at Sergei as he slept and saw the peaceful expression on his face. Abby was so glad that Sergei was not in the thick of what was going on. As soon as she explained to Harm and Sergei what was happening they both argued about Sergei going with, until her future mother-in-law solved the problem by telling Sergei he was staying in bed to get well, while her and Abby stood guard over him, while Sergei's team and his immediate CO took turns guarding the door. So Harm and Bud met with Ducky and Mattie before heading to NCIS.

Ducky had just finished telling his story of Gibbs, when Harm and Bud walked into the room, "Afternoon Harmon."

Harm smiled, "Hey Ducky, how was Mattie?'

"A perfect young lady," Ducky said as he smiled and patted Mattie's young hand.

Harm arched an eyebrow at Mattie.

"It's true dad, I sit through the whole thing. Mr. Gibbs is a very interesting character," Mattie said with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk gracing her mouth.

They were interrupted by the same burse that stopped Jack from the treatment area. She was about 5'9" had brown-reddish hair that accentuated her nurses uniform, "Hey everyone. I'm looking for Donald Mallard?'

"That is me, my dear," Ducky replied with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Gibbs is awake and asking for you and also asking for an Abby," the nurse said the last word tentatively.

Ducky nodded with his smile still lingering in his eyes, "Abigail 'Abby' Scioto is sitting with her fiancé~ Sergei Rabb on the third floor of this very hospital. If you would be so kind leave with the nurses station on the floor that Gibbs is awake please."

The nurse nodded, "My name is Jo Ann Coen. Please contact me if you have any questions," having her hand out to shake.

"Thank you my dear and it's Ducky," as Ducky shook her hand.

As nurse Coen left, Harm said to Ducky, "Let Gibbs know that I'll be taking over."

"No, we will be taking over," said a firm feminine voice to his right.

Harm turned and smiled at Mac, "We'll take over until he gets better."

"She has my permission to smack DiNozzo upside the head if he gets out of line," said a groggy voice filled with pain from a wheelchair. After getting out of bed he wish he hadn't, his shoulder hurt like it was on fire. Gibbs knew that the arm would need to be mobile because of the scar tissue that had built up, he was willing to put in the effort to get it back to one hundred percent.

"_Jethro _what are doing up?!" Ducky exclaimed with worry.

Gibbs sighs of a man that needs rest, "I got tired of waiting Duck."

Ducky looked at nurse Coen who nodded.

"You have my word, as a fellow Marine that I will head slap him if gets out of line," Mac said as she looked down at Gibbs, who nodded his head every so slightly then wish hadn't.

"Mac and I are going to pick up Jack and Sue on the way out," then Harm turned to Bud, " Will you and Harriet work with Abby and McGee. Bring the kids along. It will be an educational experience for AJ as well," Harm said as knew that his godson would being crazy over helping to solve a case.

"yes, we can do that Captain," Bud relied with all seriousness knowing where his friend was going with his suggestion.

Harm and Mac nodded to Gibbs, the nurse, and the Roberts as they walked out of the hospital with Mattie by their side.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Once Harm, Mac and Mattie arrived at the hospital chapel they noticed the peaceful look on both of their faces of Jack and Sue. The Rabb family looked at them and knew that the faith of Jack and Sue would see them through their current case.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked Harm as he stood with his family.

"Yes, Gibbs has already given Mac permission to smack DiNozzo if he gets out of line."

Sue smiled, then looked over Mattie's shoulder to see Tony DiNozzo go still and Ziva David trying not to laugh and saw her say, "I think Gibbs has your number, yes?"

DiNozzo scowled, "You would get that phrase right."

Mac hearing voices turned to see the two field agents standing just inside the hospital waiting for them. She walked not five feet from them and said, "What's the status of the case?"

Ziva looked at Mac with appreciation on her business like manner, "Capona was not smart he left his brass with…"

"An oiled finger print," DiNozzo said finishing Ziva's sentence.

Mac nodded to them both, she then sensed Harm come up to her. Mac also smelled Jack's cologne, as well as Sue's perfume, along with the tapping of Levi's nails from his paws hitting the linoleum floor, "Time to catch this goon."

All of them excited the hospital moments later with very determined faces to Capona and his merry men.

**Chapter Nineteen**

He stood in the shadows watching the one person who he wanted to have a relationship with but the Mafia case he lost it because of him being a married man. When he arrived home, his wife took their children and left.

When he found out that the now deceased Director of the FBI, was being sworn in he knew it would be a good time to blackmail him on the one black record of his career, not catching Lawrence Lopez when he had the chance. Although after investigating it further he found that Sue Thomas Special Investigative Analyst was the sole witness.

After being appointed Assistant Director he, Tony Capona, kept tabs on Hudson's team. Then when they went after Lopez's brother, who was killed by Williams. He needed to get rid of their secret weapon but then that Marine had to step in to safe her life. Then the Director had to stick his nose into his operation, he told the Director that he was going to handle it. Then Fornell told Gibbs team, and it had snowballed after that with Admiral Boone and Captain Rabb being in the mix.

Capona knew he head to get rid of Jack and Gibbs when they were together at Jack's apartment but Gibbs was to quick. He also knew he had to get rid of Gibbs and Captain Rabb's brother once and for all, so here he stood waiting for the group to leave to put his pan into motion, but unbeknown to him Gibbs had a plan of his own.

**Chapter Twenty**

Even though Gibbs was injured he knew that something was going to happen and it was going to be soon. Gibbs was very glad that Commander Roberts worked together, like a well oiled machine, _'Just like his team'_, he thought, _'Good on them.' _His gut still churned and it wasn't getting any better.

"Gibbs," Sergei asked from his hospital bed.

"Yeah?"

"Is your gut going off?"

"Yeah"

Just then they heard a scuffle outside, but Gibbs and Sergei gingerly reached for the extra handguns under their pillows which they both had in their hands ready for anything that came through the door.

Once the door opened they found themselves facing the barrel of a semi-automatic hand gun, and the face of Tony Capona.

"Hey there Capona," Sergei replied in all casualness but his eyes were cold as ice.

"Rabb, I should've known it was you who saved Sue Thomas. It's too bad it has to end here," Capona said smugly.

"If I know my team, they have already put the pieces together, and are on their way here," Gibbs said with all confidence.

Meanwhile, in the hospital parking garage Sue stopped her nose picked up a cologne that she had not sensed since the mafia case, she called out, "Jack."

Jack turned around when he heard Sue call him, as well as Mac, Harm, Mattie, Tony and Ziva to see that Sue had stopped in her tracks, "What's wrong?"

"His here."

Jack's eyes widened then went cold, "Tony, Ziva, cover the nurses station. I want you to cover in between, Mac and I. We are going to go through the room. Sue call Bobby to let the rest of the team know," Jack turned to Harm, "Captain talk to Admiral Boone and Fornell, see if you can go through his office. Since he is not being sworn in until Friday and we need the evidence to convict," Jack turned to Mattie, "Mattie go with Sue we'll see you back at NCIS."

Harm nodded, he knew that he would be doing the same thing as Jack. He knew that Hudson would have Mac's back when going to arrest Capona, so he headed to his car and headed out.

__________________________________________

Bobby was sitting at Tony's desk when his phone went off, he looked at it and smiled, "Hey Sue."

"Tony Capon's at the hospital. Jack's gone upstairs with Mac, while Tony and Ziva cover their backs. I have the Rabbs daughter with me. Jack wants you to inform the rest of the team."

"I'll tell them after they get done with interrogation. We caught the drongo's who have been working with Capona."

"You got them, how?'

Bobby let out a sigh, "Tell you later, Sue. We've been trying to find out where…"

"Lopez is at, " Sue said with a scared voice.

Bobby heard a startled cry and a panic voice, "Sue are you alright?"

"No, Lopez is standing right in front of me."

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Bobby heard Sue's voice, he was highly concerned for her and for Mattie he did not want anything to happen to them. He was so lost in thought about Sue and Mattie that he didn't hear Myles come up to him until after he head cleared his throat for the third time. Bobby looked up.

"Koloa Boy, what has you so lost in thought that you did not hear me?" Myles asked with concern in his voice.

"Lopez is right in front of Sue and Mattie."

Myles was on high alert, "Where?"

Bobby got up form DiNozzo's desk and grabbed his jacket, "The parking garage at Walter Reed. What I've been reading about this guy, he likes to torment first and blow things up second."

Just as they both reached the elevator to hit the button for down it opened to reveal Captain Harmon Rabb.

________________

At the parking garage, Mattie had asked to use Sue's keys to get into her car, Sue agreed. Mattie was half way there when she heard Sue's panicked voice. Mattie kept her feet and her hands silent as she stood not far from where the scary man and Sue stood. She was glad that Mac had taught her not to wear perfume because your enemy could detect it. Being as quiet as possible she headed toward Mac's corvette and grabbed the SIG Sauer that was under the front passenger seat. Being a soon to be Marine, she knew how to sneak up on a bad guy in practice but this is different this was the real thing and she was scared to death.

Sue saw Mattie move but didn't give her position away. She felt the leash that was on Sam tighten and knew he was moments away from baring his teeth.

"You might want to control that animal before I put a whole through his brain," Lopez said with his semi-automatic pointing at Sue's head.

"His dong his job, I'm not going to stop him if he wants to do it," Sue said as he saw Mattie come stealthily up behind Lopez.

_______________

Up in the hospital room, jack was arresting Capona and reading him Miranda rites when two panic buttons went off, both Jack and Mac ignored them until Tony and Ziva had a hold of him.

They both looked at their waist and found that they were needed but where? Jack looked right at Capona and growled, "Where's Lopez?"

Capona just smiled at him with a smug smirk, that Jack just wanted to wipe off.

"DiNozzo, David take him to NCIS and then the FBI can have him for the shooting of the Director and when we find Lopez the beating and violating of the Director's wife."

All of a sudden the agents heard "Mackenzie," come from Rabb and Gibbs room.

Mac went into the room and within seconds she was out again running. Jack saw her take off at a run and followed her to the elevator, while Tony and Ziva walked Capona out to their NCIS issued car.

When Mc and Jack entered the elevator, Jack asked, "What's going on?'

Mac's posture was in defensive mode, "Gibbs thinks Lopez is here and the only place that Lopez could ambush one of us would be the parking garage."

Jack's face paled the only people here would be Sue and Mattie. He hoped they had already left the parking garage.

Mac was thinking the same thing but she was hoping that Mattie wouldn't do anything rash. Even though Mattie was not Harm's flesh and blood, she sure acted like it sometimes.

When the elevator dinged they saw Sue and Lopez talking, guessing correctly that she was stalling for time. There was no sign of Mattie or so he thought. Mac put a hand on his arm and barely tilted her head in the direction of where Mattie was. They could see here creep up on Lopez and if Mac was right, which she usually was, Mattie had her back up on with her.

Jack saw what Mac had seen, he knew that they had to back up Mattie somehow. Mac pointed in one direction while she decided to go another. As they came up to the three they could hear Mattie's growled words loud and clear.

"Put the gun down."

"Why don't you little girl?"

Mac cringed. Harm had called her a little girl once and got a very good tongue lashing that was respectful but had gotten the point across.

Jack saw Mattie pushing the SIG harder on the Lopez head and then heard a cold voice that was coming from a young lady right in front of him, "One don't call me a little girl and two your under arrest."

Mac and Jack both heard Lopez's evil chuckle as he said, "You're going to put me in cuffs. I don't think so," he turned to take the gun from Mattie, who dropped him where he stood.

Mac very gently took the SIG from Mattie's fingers. She knew what battle shakes were and Mattie had them. She kissed her the hair on her head to let her know that she still loved her, and that she was proud of her of what she had done.

Jack went directly to the body found the gun on the guy and tossed aside. He then went to Sue to give her a reassuring hug and small peck on the forehead. Jack looked down at Sam and said, "Thanks."

Sam looked at Jack and Sue with a woof that said your welcome.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

By the time Bobby, Myles and Harm arrived, they processed the scene in a glance. Harm went to his family while Bobby and Myles went to Jack and Sue.

"What happened Jack?" Myles asked his esteem leader with concern in his eyes and voice.

"Mattie shot Lopez in the back of the head. If she hadn't she would've been shot along with Sue," Jack said soberly and shuddering because of how close it had been. It also reminded him of the first time he had to shoot a suspect for the first time, during his sniper days, and it not ending well emotionally for him. Thank goodness he had Bobby on the other end of the phone, to him through the incident.

Bobby looked at Mattie and nodded his head slightly, he knew that Mattie had a good support system. Bobby glanced at Jack, he also knew what he was thinking about. In that instance though it was him on the phone talking him through his emotions so that he would not dwell on it.

Harm pulled Mac and Mattie to him. He gave them reassurance that he was there with the things he was hearing all around him. Mattie was going to need him now more than ever.

Jack walked up to the Rabb family and put his hand on Harm's back, "We'll clean up here," glancing at Mattie, "when she is ready to talk type up the incident and bring it to the FBI to go with the rest of the evidence."

Harm nodded his head that he understood. He still had Mac and Mattie wrapped up in his arms.

Jack smiled slightly, letting Harm know, that he knew what they were going through. Jack went back to Sue, Bobby, and Myles.

"How is she doing?" Sue asked concerned for his new friend.

"Doing **OK** under the circumstances," Jack said with a long sigh, "Let's let the crime scene guys deal with this mess and concentrate on collecting the evidence for Capona. With this we need to make sure that every I is dotted and every t is crossed or he is gonna walk."

Bobby, Myles, and Sue all nodded their heads, then Myles said, "Did Captain Rabb grab the evidence we need for convicting Capona?"

"I don't know," Jack said as his cell phone rang.

"Hudson"

"Jack, Admiral Boone has the evidence with him. He should be at NCIS giving it to your tech and theirs," Harm said in a tired voice.

"Thanks Captain, have a safe trip home."

"Thanks Jack we will," Harm said with a tried smile.

Hudson hung up then turned to his team, "Let's head up to see Sergei and Gibbs so that they know what happened."

Sue grabbed Jack's arm, smiled at him, as he led her to the elevator's while the rest of the team followed behind.

Sam, the Marine K-9, was walking by Sue and Jack. To him it was good to have his new human friends back in one piece. No body died in the good guy department only the bad guys, it had been a good day.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Once the gang entered Sergei and Gibbs, they found them both asleep, so they stepped out only to be stopped by a very grumpy voice from the other end of the room.

"Sit Rep," Gibbs said from lack of sleep.

Jack proceeded to tell Gibbs what happened, after he entered back in the room.

Gibbs face was a mask of many emotions including anger at himself. He wished it was him instead of Mattie.

"Jethro, there was nothing you could've done. Miss Mathilda did what was required of someone so young. Yes, she will need her parents through this time. This reminds me of…," Ducky said with compassion.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said acknowledging Ducky's voice of reason.

Jack smiled at both Ducky and Gibbs. It was nice to see the friendship between the two. He nodded to Ducky to say good-bye, and exited the hospital room. He reached his friends and co-workers as well as girlfriend, who touched his arm. Jack looked at her, raising his eyebrows in question.

"How is Gibbs?" Sue asked with concern.

"He is doing fine, he wanted a sit rep," Jack looked at her with surprise then asked, "How did you know?"

"His body language told me that he was awake, as you should know Jackson," Sue said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Jack put his tongue in his cheek. He should've known that Sue would pick up something. He looked up at Bobby and matched his smile. They both knew that Special Investigative Analyst was special indeed, even when she was putting some in their place in a teasing manner.

They all exited the building with happy hearts that everyone was okay. Now the big tasks of adding charges to Capona and end this case once and for all.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

As the FBI team walked into the bullpen after existing the elevators. They deposited their belongings on their perspectives desks, as Admiral Thomas Boone, and Admiral AJ Chedwiggen (Retired) walked in with a file and a box.

"We found the evidence you need, plus pictures," Admiral Boone said with disgust.

"We also found these files, and thought you might need them. I think you will find all the evidence you will need to convict Tony Capona and the rest of his nefarious crew," retired Admiral Chedwiggen said with certainty.

Jack raised his eyebrows to that, as if to say cool, as the two Admirals dropped their evidence on Hudson's desk, who handed the pictures to Tara. and then said looking at them both, "Harm is taking his family home. There was an incident that I witnessed with NCIS Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David."

Both Admirals looked at him with interest but were guarded especially when it concerned Rabb and his family.

Jack sighed, he felt for Mattie and her family, "Mattie shot the hit man in the back of the head. From I understand she learned that at Quantico but had yet to put it into practice, well she did tonight."

"Did Hammer take the kid home?" Boone asked in his usual brisk tone.

"Yeah, he did."

Both Admirals nodded and exited the bullpen as they headed out to comfort the Rabb family and all that they had gone through.

As the Admirals left, Jack turned back to his desk with a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long week, and he knew that his team was capable of getting the evidence organized and ready for the District Attorney. He was sure glad that he had a team that would go to the ends of the earth and back again to get to the truth. It was nice to know.

**Epilogue (Chapter Twenty Five)**

The last month had been hectic, first Tony Capona was convicted of his crimes against the FBI and the state of Virginia. The second one being that Violet Donnelly was recovering from her injuries with the help of his now fiancé. The third one being Sue accepting his proposal of marriage not two weeks after Capona was convicted.

Mattie Rabb was also recovering from shooting Lopez. With the help of her family and the JAG family, she recovered enough to finish her training at Quantico, where she graduated at the top of her class. Mattie Rabb was now the proud honor of ribbons that stated that fact. Now she was on to flight school to be a Marine fighter pilot.

Admirals Boone, Chedwiggen were great with their testimonies as well as the now promoted Admiral Rabb who took over the JAG office and all things political.

Abby Scioto and Sergei Rabb were married just a week after the case was solved and took a honeymoon to Russia so that Abby could see his native homeland, then they would head back to California to visit his 'adopted' family, and then begin their life together in Washington DC.

Jack looked back and decided that it was indeed good to have friends near and far, whether they are from England, Russia, or America. Yes, it was good to have friends both near and far.


End file.
